Hush Little Baby
by VisionGirl
Summary: A deadly evil is set loose in the Hyperion Hotel, endangering Cordelia and Connor's lives, and Angel isn't there to save them.


*Disclaimer* Angel and Co. belongs to Joss Whedon. I'm just using them.

*Feedback* If you could be so kind?

*Pairing* C/A

*Summary* Angel and Cordelia both have to fight a deadly evil at the Hyperion Hotel.

From her place in the doorway, she could see everything. The vampire with a soul sat in his chair by the bed, holding and rocking his child of miracles. He hummed to him softly, and rocked him back and forth. Who would have guessed this man, this father, was responsible for killing so many people a hundred years ago. Cordelia quickly erased the thought from her mind. She didn't like to think of Angelus. Of course, Angel had his soul now, and he was a good man. But deep down, she knew that Angelus was always there, always clawing at the surface, waiting to be let out. Cordelia kicked herself again. She was always creeping herself out like that. She stepped into the room and walked to the bed. Angel didn't even look up. She stared at him for a moment longer. The scene in front of her was such a touching one. "Angel." She finally said.

Angel looked up at his Seer. "Cordelia." 

Cordelia sat down on the edge of his bed. "Wes has gone home, and Gunn and Fred went out to battle some rocky road ice cream. I'm on my way out, too. I just wanted to know if you needed anything."

"No. No, I'm fine."

"You're more dazed than usual." Cordelia teased.   
"He's just so beautiful." Angel looked down again at Connor sleeping in his arms.

Cordelia softly ran her hand down the child's cheek. "Yeah." She said, "He is." Cordelia laid a kiss on the baby's head, then another on his father's cheek. "Goodnight Angel."

Angel smiled to himself. That moment had been the most normal moment in 248 years. It was like a real family. And for a horrible moment, Angel felt at peace.   
And that's when it happened.

Angel gasped, even though he didn't need it. "Take the baby." He choked out.  
Cordelia grabbed the baby from him. "Angel?" She asked worried. "Are you ok?"

Angel dropped to his knees. He felt like his whole body was being crushed. "Get out of here." He said.

Cordelia was confused. "Angel?"  
Angelus looked up at her, in full game face. "It's amazing how perfect happiness can just creep up on you, ya know?"

Cordelia leapt to her feet and ran out of the room, vampire close behind her. "Oh God." She cried to herself as she held the baby close to her and ran down the stairs, two at a time. She could feel Angelus behind her, getting closer to her with each step. She made her way into the lobby, and looked around for a weapon. Any weapon. Cordelia ran through the basement door, and made her way to the weapons cabinet. "Its ok, honey." She told the crying infant. "I'm gonna fix everything. You're Daddy's not feeling too well right now." Cordelia turned to run out of the basement, stake and cross in hand, and she slammed into the cold chest of Angelus. 

"Yeah." He hissed, "Daddy was feeling a little sick. But he's all better now."   
Cordelia held up the cross and Angelus took a step back. "Oh no." He said in a mocking tone, "What am I going to do?" His hand shot out and grabbed the cross, his skin beginning to burn. He pulled it from Cordelia's hand, and tossed it to the side.   
Cordelia whimpered and jumped at the sound of the cross clattering to the ground. Angelus reached towards her again and grabbed the stake. "Oh now." He said, "What was this for?" He tossed it aside as he did the cross. 

"Angel," Cordelia sobbed, "You have to be in there."  
"Believe me, he really isn't. He's finally gone. Do you know how long I've been waiting to come back? It feels great, really. And I have you to thank. It's amazing, really. Perfect happiness just comes out of nowhere. When you were in the room with me, and you kissed the baby, it was like a normal family." Angelus took a step towards Cordelia. "But we both know we can't be normal, right? Nope, you live alone. By yourself, because nobody wants to be with you. Oh, sure, you have a 'ghost' but did you ever stop to think that maybe his soul is binded to the place? Did you really think he stuck around, just to be your buddy? You walk around this hotel like you own the place, Cordelia Chase. You play the pathetic young woman who had given up so much. Right?"  
"No." Cordelia spat out, "I'm not pathetic. I am happy the way things are. I like it here. I like the visions and I like the work, and I like the people I'm with."   
"And you like torturing other people? We really do have a lot in common. You may be happy with the way things are, but when you walk around here, smiling and laughing, don't you think you're hurting someone? Angel watches you and he knows he can't have you. "  
"You don't know what you're talking about."   
"And you're so stupid you're oblivious to his feelings. You just keep on pushing and keep on teasing. He was so worried that I would get out, but it looks like it doesn't make much difference. You let me out, even though Angel didn't get what he wanted." Angelus stepped closer to Cordelia, and she stepped away. 

Connor chose this moment to begin crying. As if he knew what was coming. Cordelia started crying as well as she clung to the baby. She was trapped in the basement with this monster. There was no way out. "Hush little baby, don't say a word..." Cordelia choked out the lullaby as she continued stepping away from Angelus. She knew they were both going to die. He should at least go while at peace. "Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird..." 

From the depths of Angelus, Angel watched the scene in front of him. He struggled to get to the surface. His family depended on it.

Cordelia felt her back hit the cold stone wall.

Angelus stopped in his tracks and frowned. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right. 

From Cordelia's place, a few feet away from him, she watched Angelus fall to his knees and clutch his head. He screamed in pain, then looked up at her, vamp face gone. "Cordy." Angel gasped. 

Cordelia watched in terror as Angel reached for her stake.   
"Take care of Connor for me." He whispered as he plunged it into his heart. "I'm sorry." were the last words that echoed in the basement before his dust settled on the ground.

__

The next morning

"Good morning." Wesley said as he stepped into the lobby.   
"Hey English." Gunn said from behind the counter.  
"Hi Wes." Fred said, smiling.

"Where's Angel?" Wes asked.

"Haven't seen him." Gunn said. "Cordelia hasn't come in yet, either."

Wesley looked around and saw Cordelia's purse on the couch. "I don't think she left." He said and pointed to her things. The trio began looking around the hotel. In Angel's room, the office, and some empty guest rooms. Twenty minutes later, they met up in the lobby again.  
"Any luck?" Gunn asked.   
"Maybe they're training." Fred said and pointed to the basement door.  
"Could be." Wes agreed and he and his comrades paraded down the stairs. As they got half way down, Wesley stopped walking.   
"What's up, English?" Gunn asked.   
"Shh." Wes said and he strained to hear the sounds coming from downstairs. 

"Hush little baby, don't say a word..." 

Wes recognized Cordelia's voice as she sung in a harsh whisper. He continued down the stairs. "Cordelia?" He asked. He looked confused at the scene in front of him. The weapons cabinet was a mess, as if someone had been frantically searching for something. A cross and stake lay on the ground, a few feet from Cordelia, who was still sitting on the floor, against the wall. She was obviously in a daze. She didn't notice Wes or Gunn or Fred. She stared ahead of her, rocking baby Connor in her arms. Wesley ran to his friend's side. "Cordelia." He said, "Cordelia, what happened?"

Cordelia stopped singing and looked up at Wesley. "Wes." She said. "I did it. It's my fault."

"And then he staked himself." Cordy began crying as she finished her story. Gunn, Wes and Fred stared at her in shock. They couldn't believe it. Angel was dust. Wesley took Connor out of Cordelia's arms. The child looked up at him, and Wesley had the strangest feeling that Connor knew what happened. He handed the baby to Fred, and grabbed Cordelia's hand.  
"Cordelia." He said, "Listen to me. Angel did a good thing. He wanted to make sure you lived. You did not cause this. It's not your fault." Wesley tried to console his friend. "You should never kick yourself for showing Angel and Connor that you cared for them."   
Cordelia looked up at Wesley, then at Fred. "I need some rest." She said. She stood up, and took Connor from Fred. She decided that she was going to take good care of this baby. The way Angel would have. "I'll take him too... he's had a long night." She tried to send Wes a weak smile, but it did no good to hide her tears. 

"Goodnight Cordelia." Wesley said. 

Gunn sat in shock, and Fred gave Wesley a long, endless look. "I cant believe it." She said.

Wesley nodded and finished her sentence. "Angel's dead."

Cordelia gingerly placed her favorite baby into his crib. "Your daddy did a great thing for us." She told him. "He was a great man. You should be proud to say he's your father." Cordelia covered him with his blanket as tears started to swell in her eyes. She stood by the crib for a good thirty minutes, watching him fall asleep. His soft breaths made her envy him. He didn't realize what was happening. He wouldn't wake up tomorrow and know his father was dead. Cordelia ran her hand over his soft hair. "I'm going to tell you about your daddy every chance I get. You'll not forget him." Cordelia smiled in spite of the situation. She would make sure that ten years from now, Connor would know the wonderful things his father did to help the helpless. She would tell him how he helped her. In more ways than one. He saved her in every way possible. Cordelia leaned into the crib and placed a soft kiss on his head. "Goodnight, sweetheart." She whispered. 

Cordelia stood and turned around, and ran into a large warm body. She looked up at the one with the angelic face. "Angel." She breathed. "You're...here. And you're warm."  
Angel said nothing as he took Cordelia's hand and brought it to his chest. Cordelia felt weak in the knees as she felt the familiar beat.

__

Thump, thump...Thump, thump...

"A heartbeat." She whispered. "What's going on?"  
Angel still didn't speak as he took her in his arms and hugged her tight. She held on to him tightly, as if afraid that if she let go, he would turn to dust again. She began to sob into his chest.   
Angel brought his lips close to her ear. "Shhh." He whispered. "It's ok....Hush little baby..."

Cordelia lay in Angel's large bed, with Angel perched on the side. Wesley, Gunn, and Fred had found their way into the room. Now they all looked expectantly at Angel, waiting for him to explain.  
"How did you get back?" Wes asked, "Why are you human?"

Angel looked at his friends, then at the baby in his arms. "Well," he said, "When we were in the basement...."

__

Flashback

Yesterday Night

"Take care of Connor for me." Angel said before digging the stake into his heart.

And the next thing he knew, he stood in front of the Conduit. He looked around him, confused. 

"You've made a huge sacrifice." Angel's attention went to the words that were spoken to him. "You gave up your soul, your redemption, you chance at humanity, so that your friends and child may live. It must be rewarded. You are the world's champion. It needs you. Go back to earth, as a human, and continue your fight. But heed our warning. Should you lose sight of your mission, your humanity will be taken."

__

Present Day

Wes looked at Angel, fascinated. "You were rewarded." He said. 

"That's pretty tight." Gunn said.

Fred smiled and nodded. She was too happy and excited for words.

Angel reached out and grabbed Cordelia's hand. It was great to be back with his family.


End file.
